On internet-centric systems such as online ticket marketplaces, electronic files representative of tickets to events and data related to the files may be transferred between users. Indeed, online ticket marketplaces and similar websites provide a convenient forum via which buyers and sellers may exchange the files representative of tickets. Generally, the files are exchanged between users on secondary websites such as a secondary online ticket marketplace. The files representative of the tickets may have been purchased from a primary marketplace. However, the files may be restricted or limited, which may make an exchange, on the secondary website such as the secondary online ticket marketplace, difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.